my protector
by iloveonedirection1234
Summary: jack goes to england to protect his sister...
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 transferred.

Jacks POV

"Guy's I have some news you may not like" I said walking into the dojo

"what is it jack" everyone asked in union

"I have to run away to my sister and protect her from our step dad killing her like he did with the rest of my family when I was only 4 years old right in front of me and made me beery all the body's in the back yard" I said remembering my past

"what" everyone said in union again

"your step dad killed your entire family in front of you when you were 4 years old" Rudy asked

"yeah and I was already a I fifth degree black belt. I specialize in Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Ju Jitsu, Kobudo, Kung Fu, Ninjutsu, Kendo, and Hwa Rang Do but know i'm a tenth" I said

everyone gasped

"Jack why didn't you tell us i'm only a fifth degree black you could have been a sensei with me" Rudy said

"but that's why I didn't tell you you would all expect things from me help teaching and I also didn't tell you from all the beatings I got and the cuts and all the things he did to me I couldn't put you all though it why do you thing I always go swimming in my shirt i'm scared what you would think of me" I said

"jack take off your shirt and show us what happened" Rudy told me

I just nodded an lifted up my shirt showing bruises cuts and scars from stitching I had right down the centre of my chest where they were ripped out multiple times

"see I just didn't want you to worry I have to go pack and escape my step farther and head to England i'll be back to say goodbye later" Jack said walking out

Rudy's POV

"What are we going to do about Jack we can't let him protect his sister in his condition does anyone know her name maybe we could research her" I said

"Nina Martin and she goes to creedy towers" kim said

"how do you know that" I asked

"Jack told me" kim said

"of course" everyone says


	2. Chapter 2 the truth about nina

the truth about Nina Martin

Nina's POV.

"Nina martin Mr Sweet would like to talk to you about your brother Jack and sleeping arrangements if that's ok" Trudy said

"ok then tell him i'll be right there then" I said

"hay how come you never told us you had a brother or any family besides your gran" Joy asked me

"I don't like to talk about what happened in my past" I said with fear in my eye

a few minutes later

"so Jack will be rooming with Fabien and Eddie" Mr sweet said

"yeah"

"Nina one question how come you have different sur names" Mr sweet aked

"because after what happened of what happened when we were 5 it was safer for me to change my last name" I replied

"well her should be here in an hour so you better go get ready for him" Mr sweet told me

"oh don't worry I'll be ready." I replied

when i got home i was surrounded by my house mates with loads of questions I just went to the kitchen to tell trudy jack would be here soon I was so excited to see jack again after 10 years I told no-one of my karate skills because they would be amazed and i would have no friends

1 hour later.

I was outside waiting for Jack when a cab pulled up I jumped out the second I saw Jack step out the cab i ran and jumped on him and hugged him to my surprise he hugged back

"hi jack I missed you sooooooooo much were you been" I asked in tears

"I missed you to Nina and i was in seaford were we were the first few years of our lives" I replied

**sorry it's taking me to upload but I wrote chapter 3 but it got deleted before I could update I'm re writing it but it may take a while hope you understand i will update as soon as possible thanks again. **


	3. Chapter 3 the truth about victor

chapter 3 explanations and victor's secrets revealed

Nina's POV.

Me and jack walked into Anubis house when we were surrounded by questions

"Nina why didn't you tell us you had a brother"

"Nina is this jack your secret brother"

Nina he's super cute does he have a girl friend"

"Everybody shut up" I yelled "yes this my brother Jack I have reasons for keeping him a secret and I don't know if he has a girl fried but if he does it's Kim and if he doesn't that's who he has a crush on now if you excuse we we need to go talk to victor our adopted farther" I babbled

we walked upstairs and knocked onto victors door

"Enter" he said

"huh he must be in a good mood he usually shouts when you knock on his door." i say to jack just before we enter

"ah Jack heard you met everyone down stairs and i heard they found out our little family secret right Nina." victors says

"I had no chose we were being bombarded with questions and i had to tell them their my friend i cant lie to them any more but i wont tell them why we went into hiding i mean why would i i cant put sibuna in any more danger know can I" I exclaimed

"fine but make sure they don't start calling me dad only you two are aloud to do that and Nina I'm sorry the way i treated you its just if i treated you different to the others they would get suspicious and we cant let them figure out before Jack came because then everything would turn upside down and that would not be good know get out and go catch up its been a while since you've seen eachother ok bye" victor says and we leave

suddenly I get a text saying _**well well well looks like jacky and nini are back together remember this I killed your parents and know i will kill you RZ.**_


	4. Chapter 4 rufus zeno

Chapter 4 Rufus Zeno!

Nina POV

jack looked at me worried about what was going on so i showed him the text Rufus sent me he suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me outside we saw the other SIBUNA'S following us so we took a sudden turn to make them not see were we went deep into the forest to the sibuna clearing because they would definitely not follow us there.

"what are we going to do" Jack said

"listen there's something you don't know my first and second semester here we ran into Rufus a couple of times he didn't say anything to me or my friends but when we got the mask of Anubis he vanished into the underworld somehow he must of escaped because otherwise how is he sending us texts and threatening us like this but the only 2 things I can think of is that he escaped or the fact he has a twin who went into the underworld instead or it really was him who went into the underworld and his twin wants revenge and his name also begins with a r but we can always ask victor later because he was as once in a society with Rufus I now weird right any way that's all I've got but i could be true" I explained

"Nina I think these people hiding in the bushes" jack told me

we walked up to the bushes only to find sibuna hiding there

"hay you were spying on us a rule of sibuna is never spy on sibuna especially me I am shocked especially by you amber you do now there are bugs there right?" I asked

"bugs were are they on me get them off me ahhhhhh" amber screamed

"Amber there are no bugs i did that to wind you up considering you were all spying on me and your the easiest to target" I told gher

"evil" amber whispered

"why didn't you tell us about Rufus remember he trapped me up in that barn you could have done something to make him let me go considering you know him!" Patricia shouted

"look i didn't tell you because of what he did to me and jack when we were four and we decided not to tell anyone except jack when he left because his friends would not leave him alone until he told them!"I said in fast forward

"yes but Nina we have dealt with Rufus before twice and we banished him into the underworld you could have told us them you know e are your friend and you can trust us and another rule of SIBUNA is that we never keep secrets from one another so explain that huh little miss i'm so honest" Patrica yells

"okay fine ill tell you whay happened..."

_Flashback_

_Nina Jack get your lazy buts down here this instant and by that I mean right know _

_coming a starved Nina and Jack came down the stairs_

_I thought I told you to clean this room spotless before I came home now that I have killed you mother and you worthless farther you belong to me and nothing is going to stop me from killing everyone you know come to know or anyone you will ever know including you but i need you to do my dirty work so i sugest you clean this room now otherwise one of you is going to need a shovel and to be able to be able to beery your sibling_

_we promise we will never do this again just please don't hurt us please we will do anything_

_ then hurry up NOW_

_later that night Nina and Jack tied up Rufus and called the police but before they arrived Nina and Jack snuck out the window and got on a train and arrived in england were the met Victor and Trudy and they took them in and adopted them but then jack had to leave to protect Nina and Nina went to her grams untill one day Jack had to come back and protect his sister from evil because she was..._


	5. Chapter 5

**authors note**

**the next chapter is called **

**nina pregnant or cancer **

**review witch u think it will be and i want at least 10 before i update!**


End file.
